Vocaloid no Basuke
by Duo Baka
Summary: Basket. Hal yang terlihat mudah jika kau hanya melihatnya, tapi saat kau mencobanya pasti akan terasa sulit. Membawa bola dengan tangan sambil berlari, melempar bola dari kejauhan untuk mendapat three pointer, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi ketahuilah, sebenarnya basket itu olahraga yang menyenangkan dan dari sanalah kita bisa merasakan perasaan kita satu sama lain. / Chapter 2! /
1. PROLOGUE

**Duo Baka Present**

**Vocaloid no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Future Media**

**All of OC in the story © Duo Baka**

**Vocaloid no Basuke © Duo Baka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Typo(s), OOC (maybe), OOT (maybe), GaJeness, dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Basket. Hal yang terlihat mudah jika kau hanya melihatnya, tapi saat kau mencobanya pasti akan terasa sulit. Membawa bola dengan tangan sambil berlari, melempar bola dari kejauhan untuk mendapat _three pointer_, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi ketahuilah, sebenarnya basket itu olahraga yang menyenangkan dan dari sanalah kita bisa merasakan perasaan kita satu sama lain.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Prologue**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

DRAP DRAP! DUUUK! PRIIIIIT!

"Yak! Pemenangnya adalah tim putra!" Ucap sebuah suara memberi tahu pemenang sebuah pertandingan.

"OOOOH YEAAAAH! WE WON!" Teriak seorang lelaki berambut honeyblonde sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"YUHUUUU! KITA BISA MENANG DARI PEREMPUAAN!" Seorang laki-laki berambut blue ocean berteriak kegirangan layaknya orang bodoh.

**PLETAK!**

"Ya iyalah, kita laki-laki, mereka perempuan, dasar BAKAito!" Kata seorang laki-laki bersurai teal sehabis memukul lelaki bodoh yang menjadi rekan kerjanya(?)

"Hehe, gomen, habis mereka lumayan tangguh sih…" Ucap lelaki bersurai blue ocean tersebut sambil cengengesan.

"Akhirnya menang… Mereka lumayan tangguh…" Ucap seorang cowok bersurai bloody red yang ngos-ngosan.

"HORE! KITA MENANG! YEYE KITA MENANG HORAY!" Teriak seorang banci taman la- *ditabok* em… Ralat… Seorang cowok bersurai ungu terong(?) dengan nada Dora The Explorer(?)

"Kerja bagus semuanya!" Kata seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan pelatih tim putra.

* * *

***At Another Place***

"Kok kalian bisa kalah!? Seharusnya kalian bisa menang seperti biasanya!" Bentak seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai dark blue kepada lima anak perempuan di depannya.

"M-maaf… Kami tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya…" Ucap salah satu anggota bersurai teal memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Huh! Baiklah! Kali ini kumaafkan! Tapi sebagai gantinya, latihan kalian ditambah tiga kali lipat! Ingat itu!" Seru wanita itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan lima orang murid didiknya.

"Mou! Lola-sensei terlalu keras!" Keluh gadis bersurai honeyblonde sepundak setelah memastikan punggung pelatihnya benar-benar sudah menghilang.

"Ya! Toh kita baru kali ini kalah dari tim putra!" Keluh gadis lain bersurai teal.

"Lola-sensei terlalu protektif…" Ujar gadis bersurai gulali sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku ingin minta pelatihnya diganti saja…" Keluh gadis bersurai golden blonde.

"Tapi percuma… Beberapa bulan lagi ada _inter high_..." Ucap gadis bersurai blue ocean.

"Kalau begitu percuma… Ya sudah… Ayo kita ganti baju lalu pulang…" Usul gadis bersurai teal yang berjalan ke arah ruang ganti diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

* * *

***Skip Time***

Sekarang, gadis-gadis yang tadi mengikuti pertandingan basket antar tim tengah berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Dan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, mereka pun berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan.

"Oh! Miku! Kau tau tidak saat kau merebut bola_?_ Itu hebat sekali! Menurutku kau semakin berkembang!" Puji gadis bersurai honeyblonde sepundak kepada gadis bersurai teal panjang dikucir _twintail_.

"Ah… Terima kasih Rin… Kau juga hebat! Lari-mu menjadi tambah cepat!" Puji gadis bersurai teal yang diketahui bersama Miku.

"Haha! Terima kasih! Dan lagi, lihatlah cara Neru memblok lawan! Itu keren!" Puji gadis bersurai honeyblonde yang diketahui bersama Rin.

"Itu biasa… Lagi pula aku suka kok memblok lawan…" Ucap gadis bersurai golden blonde yang diketahui bersama Neru dengan tatapan menuju layar _handphone_ miliknya.

"Daripada itu coba lihat _defense _Luka!" Lanjut Neru memuji gadis bersurai gulali yang nampak dewasa dan anggun.

"Ah… _D__efense_ itu bukan seberapa… Yang paling bagus itu Kaiko! Lihatlah caranya melakukan _shooting_!" Seru Luka memuji gadis bersurai blue ocean.

"He? _Shooting_-ku itu masih buruk! Apalagi aku hampir saja keseleo saat mendarat…" Jawab Kaiko.

"Yah, yang penting kita sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga!" Ucap Rin menyemangati teman-temannya.

"Ya!" Jawab mereka semua (min Rin)

* * *

Ya, mereka adalah anggota tim basket putri dari sekolah Kuriya Gakuen. Kenapa namanya Kuriya? Hanya KepSek, Author, dan Kami-sama yang tau. Ingin tau biodata singkat mereka? Baiklah dengan senang hati akan saya jelaskan…

* * *

Kagamine Rin, gadis berambut honeyblonde sepundak dengan sebuah pita kelinci besar yang selalu bertengger manis di atas kepalanya, poninya diberi penjepit rambut agar tak menghalangi pandangan. Gadis manis dengan tinggi 156 cm ini merupakan _small forward _di tim basket putri. Gadis bermata biru _azure_ ini sangat diandalkan dalam hal _one-on-one_, kelincahan, mencetak skor, _rebound_, dan pertahanan.

* * *

Hatsune Miku, gadis bersurai _teal_ semata kaki yang diikat _twintail_ yang memiliki mata senada dengan warna rambutnya. Gadis manis dengan tinggi sekitar 160 ini merupakan _point guard_ di tim basket putri. Gadis ini sangat diandalkan dalam hal kecepatan, kelincahan, dan merebut bola.

* * *

Akita Neru, gadis bersurai _golden blonde_ selutut yang diikat _ponytail _kesamping dan memiliki mata berwarna emas. Gadis manis dengan tinggi sekitar 163 cm ini merupakan _power forward _di dalam tim basket putri. Gadis ini sangat diandalkan dalam _rebound_, _alleyoop_, dan memblock lawan.

* * *

Megurine Luka, gadis bersurai merah muda lembut sepunggung dengan mata secerah langit biru. Gadis dewasa nan anggun dengan tinggi berkisar 165 cm ini merupakan _center _tim basket putri. Gadis ini sangat diandalkan dalam memblock lawan, _rebound_, dan _defense_.

* * *

Shion Kaiko, gadis bersurai _blue ocean _dengan mata berwarna _deep blue_. Gadis manis yang memiliki tinggi 161 cm ini merupakan _shooting guard _tim basket putri. Gadis ini sangat diandalkan dalam hal _three point_ dan _handling ball_.

* * *

Yah sekiranya hanya segitu yang bisaku jelaskan. Sekarang kembali lagi ke para gadis.

"Hei, menurutmu, sebaiknya Lola-sensei diganti atau tidak? menurutku dia terlalu berlebihan dalam berlatih…" Rin mengeluh tentang pelatihnya, Lola-sensei.

"Ya, sebaiknya diganti, sebab Lola-sensei kan selain mengajari basket, dia juga mengajari pelajaran lain, jadinya dia selalu telat setiap latihan…" Ucap Miku menyetujui ucapan Rin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengusulkan pelatih baru kepada pembimbing… Uum… Siapa itu namanya? Er… Teru... Kiyotempu... Tempura..." Ucap Kaiko membuat teman-temannya sweatdropp

"Kiyoteru-sensei" Jawab Neru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor _handphone_-nya.

"Ah, itu yang kumaksud!" Kaiko membetulkan ucapan Neru sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi? Besok kita akan mengusulkannya ya?" Tanya Luka.

"TENTU! Aku sudah bosan dilatih oleh Lola-sensei yang keras itu!" Seru Rin dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Wow wow… Woles dong Rin!" Ucap Miku menenangkan Rin.

"Oke! Kalau begitu kita sepakat ya untuk meminta pelatih baru?" Tanya Kaiko.

"SETUJU!" Seru mereka berlima sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah perempatan.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai di perempatan! Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini dulu, ya?" Tanya Luka.

"Ya! Sampai jumpa nanti~~" Seru Rin dan Kaiko lalu berlari mengambil arah ke kanan sebab mereka searah.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Luka! Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Ucap Miku lalu berjalan ke arah kiri diikuti oleh Neru.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di sekolah" Ucap Neru sebelum mengikuti Miku mengambil arah kiri.

"Ya! Sampai jumpa lagi! Kalian juga, hati-hati ya!" Teriak Luka karena Miku, Neru, Rin, dan Kaiko sudah agak jauh, setelah itu, dia pun mengambil arah tengah dan segera berlari karena hari hampir malam.

* * *

***at Rin's side***

Sekarang, Rin tengah berlari bersama dengan Kaiko dan setelah dia sampai di depan rumahnya, dia segera pamit dengan Kaiko.

"Ah, aku sudah sampai! Sampai bertemu besok!" Seru Rin sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Ya! Sampai jumpa besok, Rin!" Seru Kaiko yang masih berlari karena rumahnya tinggal beberapa rumah dari rumah Rin.

"Jaaa! Hati-hati!" teriak Rin karena Kaiko sudah agak jauh, setelah itu Rin pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"OKAERI!" Seru Rin setelah berada di dalam rumah.

"Tadaima" Jawab sebuah suara dari sebuah arah.

Mendengar suara itu, Rin langsung melihat ke arah sang pemilik suara dan ternyata sang pemilik suara tengah bersandar di bibir pintu kamarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tengah tersenyum sinis. Melihat sosok itu, Rin langsung menatap tajam ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau…" Gumam Rin sambil tetap menatap tajam sosok yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya menatap balik dengan santai. Dan seketika terlihat sebuah aliran listrik saat keduanya bertatapan mata. Tampaknya, sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang mulut…

* * *

**~ToBeContinue~**

* * *

First Baka: selesai~~~ akhirnya… Ah, gomen jika pendek... Terus alur kecepetan... Sebab ini masih awalnya... Untuk chapter depan... Akan di usahakan alurnya tidak kecepetan dan tidak pendek!

Second Baka: yoosh! Chapter selanjutnya aku yang mengetik!

First Baka: eits! Sebelum mengakhiri chapter ini, sebaiknya kita berkenalan dulu!

Second Baka: oh iya, ehem… Perkenalkan! Saya Usagi Yumi! Kalian pasti tau kan Author Usagi Yumi yang keceh badai itu? Yang membuat Fic Game of Love, Give Me Your Soul And I'll Give You Three Wish, Berkunjung ke Rumah Author, dan He is a Girl?! Imposible!

First Baka: narsis lu Yumi…

Yumi: toh itu kenyataan! Kaya lu kaga narsis aja! Oke, sekarang lu yang perkenalkan diri!

First Baka: perkenalkan! Saya Yamigane Alice! Pastinya pada tau kan Author Yamigane Alice yang keceh cetar membahana badai kesambet halilintar? Yang membuat um… Battle Game dan Dopple Ganger? Pastinya pada tau dong…

Yumi: tuh kan! Lu sama narsisnya! Mana sama-sama promosi lagi!

Alice: yahelah… Kaya lu kaga promosi aja Yumi… -_-

Yumi: huh biarin! Suka-suka lah!

Alice: oh, pasti kalian pada heran kan kenapa kami berada di sini?

Yumi: itu karena kami sepakat untuk membuat akun yang diisi oleh dua Author keceh nan BAKA jadi hasilnya adalah Duo Baka~~~

Alice: hum! Oke! Mari kita akhiri saja pertemuan kali ini!

Yumi: silahkan curahkan koment, saran, dan lain lain di kotak review~~ bahkan kami juga menerima flame~~

Alice: kami sangat membutuhkan review dari anda sekalian! Karena review adalah segalaya bagi kami~

YumiAlice: akhir kata…

* * *

**Review please?**


	2. Hunting for The New Trainer!

**Duo Baka Present**

**Vocaloid no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid **** Crypton and Yamaha Future Media**

**All of OC in the story **** Duo Baka**

**Vocaloid no Basuke **** Duo Baka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Typo(s), OOC (maybe), OOT (maybe), GaJeness, dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. Hunting for The New Trainer!**

**Normal POV**

"Fufufu... Selamat atas **kekalahanmu**, Rin **nee**," Ucap seorang pemuda berambut honeyblonde yang diikat ponytail, dengan penekanan di kata 'kekalahanmu' dan juga 'nee'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagamine Len? Kembaran dari Rin?

"Diam kau, **bocah pisang**! Dan menyingkirlah dari pintu kamarku!" Ucap Rin sembari menatap tajam ke arah Len.

"Wow wow... Setumben-tumbennya kau tidak mau berperang mulut denganku, Rin..." Ucap Len sembari tersenyum mengejek dan menatap remeh ke arah Rin.

"Aku capek... Cepat menyingkir!" Ucap Rin sembari berjalan ke arah Len dan mendorongnya agar tidak menghalangi pintu kamarnya.

"Cih! Pengecut!"

BRAK!

Dan tepat saat kata 'penghinaan' itu keluar dari mulut Len, Rin membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan membuat Len terjatuh.

'Khhh... Sialan!' Umpat Len dalam hati. Ia segera pergi dari sana dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Apakah kalian bertanya kenapa hubungan mereka sebagai saudara bisa seburuk ini? Sebenarnya hubungan mereka dulu baik-baik saja. Tetapi, sejak mereka menginjak umur 10 tahun dan mulai mengikuti basket, hubungan mereka... menjadi memburuk.

"Hah... Aku benar-benar capek..." Ucap Rin sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur ukuran queen size miliknya.

'Tapi... Apa bisa ya merekrut pelatih baru pada saat ini?' Batin Rin.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Aku mau mandi! Soal merekrut Kiyoteru-sensei untuk menjadi pelatih itu urusan besok!" Ucap Rin. Ia segera bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Tentu saja, untuk mandi.

***at Miku's side***

**Kitchen**

"Karena kau kalah, jatah negi bulan ini menjadi milikku semua!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut teal. Pemuda ini, bernama Hatsune Mikuo. Saudara atau lebih tepatnya 'kakak-yang-tidak-diakui' oleh Miku.

"Sesukamu lah..." Ucap Miku sembari meninggalkan Mikuo.

"Oh... Tampaknya kau sudah kehilangan mentalmu, Miku..." Ejek Mikuo sembari melempari Miku bola kertas yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana dan bola kertas tersebut tepat mengenai kepala Miku.

BRAK!

"Diam kau bocah!" Bentak Miku sembari berbalik dan menggebrak meja makan. Ia menatap Mikuo tajam dan disambut oleh senyuman mengejek dari Mikuo.

"Siapa yang takut denganmu, pecundang?" Ucap Mikuo. Miku pun hanya mengacuhkan Mikuo dan pergi meninggalkannya.

***at Kaiko's side***

"Siapa yang hari ini kalah?"

"Kaiko!"

"Siapa yang hari ini kalah?"

"Kaiko!"

Terlihat dua orang pemuda, yang satu berambut bloody red dan yang satu berambut blue ocean sembari mengelilingi Kaiko yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dan menonton TV. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion Akaito dan Shion Kaito?

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengitariku?" Tanya Kaiko dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak bisa!" Jawab mereka berdua sembari menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kaiko. Kaiko hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali melanjutkan acara menonton TV nya.

"Siapa yang hari ini kalah?"

"Kaiko!"

"Siapa yang hari ini kalah?"

"Kaiko!"

"Siapa ya-"

BLETAK! BLETAK!

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM DAN BERHENTI MENGITARIKU!? AKU TIDAK BISA FOKUS MENONTON TV!" Bentak Kaiko sembari men-death glare Kaito dan Akaito. Sedangkan yang di death glare segera kabur sebelum dilempar es batu lagi oleh Kaiko.

***at another place***

"Kau yakin kita akan pindah ke sini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan diurai.

"Ya... Aku yakin," Ucap seorang gadis berambut putih yang diikat ponytail kecil dan memakai eye patch. Saat ini, dua orang gadis ini sedang berada di depan gedung Kuriya Gakuen.

"Tapi... Kau itu crossdress sudah benar-benar kelewatan! Masa kau sampai menyamar jadi laki-laki di sekolah ini!?" Bentak gadis berambut hitam.

"Sudahlah... Tidak apa-apa... Lagian udah dapat izin kan?" Ucap gadis berambut putih santai. Gadis berambut hitam hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau memilih sekolah ini, sih?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam.

"Tidak apa-apa... Hanya saja, ada yang menarik di sekolah ini. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Jawab gadis berambut putih yang bertanya balik.

"... Aku baru merasakannya," Jawab gadis berambut hitam.

"Huh! Kau telat!" Dengus gadis berambut putih tersebut.

"Sudahlah! Semoga saja kita dapat sekolah dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan!" Ucap gadis berambut hitam.

"Ya... Semoga..."

**Keesokan harinya...**

**Kuriya Gakuen, Basuke CHIIMU (Shoujo)**

"Jadi? Sekarang kita harus meminta Kiyoteru-sensei itu untuk menjadi pelatih kita?" Tanya Neru.

"Ya! Aku sudah menyuruh Miku dan Kaiko untuk memanggilnya!" Ucap Rin.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali Rin... Harusnya kita yang kesana langsung... Bukan senseinya yang dipanggil ke sini," Ucap Luka dengan sweatdroped indah menggantung di kepalanya sedangkan Rin hanya bisa nyengir sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

BRAK!

"MINNA! AKU KEMBALI!" Ucap Miku sementara Kaiko hanya tersenyum. Di belakang mereka terdapat seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahun keatas, memakai kacamata, dan berambut hitam kecokelatan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiyama Kiyoteru? Sensei kita tercinta #plak!

"Ada apa kalian memanggil saya kemari?" Tanya Kiyoteru kepada anak-anak klub basket perempuan.

"Ummm... Jadi begini Kiyoteru-sensei. Kami ingin meminta anda untuk menjadi pelatih kami. Apa anda bersedia?" Jawab Luka yang menjadi bertanya balik.

"Bukankah kalian sudah memiliki pelatih?" Tanya Kiyoteru sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tanda jika sensei pedofil *digorok* kebingungan.

"Masalahnya, Lola-sensei melatih kami terlalu keras dan kami ingin ada pergantian pelatih," Jawab Neru.

"Tapi... Gomen... Sensei tidak bisa menjadi pelatih kalian," Ucap Kiyoteru sembari melakukan ojigi.

"Nani!? K-kenapa tidak bisa? Bukannya jadwal anda mengajar tidak terlalu padat?" Tanya Rin.

"Bukan masalah itu... Hanya saja, saya baru saja direkrut menjadi asisten pelatih di klub basket putra," Jawab Kiyoteru.

"Kita kalah cepat..." Ucap Kaiko.

"Cih! Sialan!" Gumam Miku.

"Saya permisi dulu ya..." Ucap Kiyoteru lalu pergi meninggalkan kelima gadis yang tengah dilanda kekesalan.

"Berani-beraninya mereka..." Ucap Rin sembari menggeram kesal.

"Sudahlah... Kita urus masalah ini saat istirahat saja. 10 menit lagi bel... Sebaiknya kita cepat ke kelas," Ucap Luka yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang klub diikuti Neru, Rin, Kaiko,dan Miku.

**Kuriya Gakuen, Basuke CHIIMU (Shounen)**

"Hahahaha! Tampaknya kita menang duluan!" Ucap Len sembari tertawa layaknya kuntilanak ketimpa odong-odong *dirajam*.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu kejam, Len?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut ungu. Pemuda ini, bernama Kamui Gakupo.

"Tenang saja... Aku hanya ingin menjahili mereka..." Jawab Len dengan tampang watados.

"Menjahili? Kurasa itu lebih pantas disebut licik," Ucap Kaito sembari sweatdroped.

"Tumben kau pinter Kaito..." Ucap Akaito sembar tersenyum mengejek.

"Memangnya kau tidak baka, huh?" Ucap Kaito sembari mendengus kesal sedangkan Akaito hanya nyengir.

"Khehehe... Sekarang aku yakin mereka akan tersiksa..." Ucap Len sembari mengeluarkan smirk nya.

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau untuk membuat klub basket putri untuk tidak ikut inter high?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Ya... Aku ingin menyingkirkan mereka," Jawab Len.

"Sekarang, kita ke kelas... Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi," Ucap Kaito. Mereka pun segera pergi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

**Kuriya Gakuen, X-A**

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru!" Ucap Kiyoteru. Saat ini, di depan kelas berdiri dua orang anak yang satu memakai seragam perempuan serta berambut hitam panjang dan diurai sedangkan yang satu lagi memakai seragam laki-laki serta rambut berwarna putih yang diikat ponytail kecil dan memakai eye patch untuk menutupi mata kirinya.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan diri," Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Watashi wa Yamigane Alice desu. Yoroshiku, minna!" Ucap gadis berambut hitam yang ternyata bernama Alice sembari melakukan ojigi.

"Ore wa Usagi Yumi. Yoroshiku," Ucap anak berambut putih yang ternyata bernama Yumi dengan wajah datar.

"Psst... Anak-anak itu menyeramkan ya..."

"Iya... Wajahnya stoic banget..."

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka penyuhir lagi?"

"Ah... Jangan bercanda..."

"Baik! Yamigane-san, Usagi-san! Silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong," Ucap Kiyoteru. Tanpa basa-basi, Alice dan Yumi segera menuju bangku masing-masing.

"Baik anak-anak! Kita mulai pelajarannya!" Ucap Kiyoteru.

**~SKIP TIME~**

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel tanda istirahat pertama pun berbunyi. Anak-anak segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Para tim basket putri segera pergi menuju ke gedung olahraga untuk berlatih basket.

"Hah... Lola-sensei belum datang ya..." Ucap Miku.

"Dia sedang mengajar kelas XII-C," Balas Neru.

"Sudahlah! Kita mulai saja latihannya! Nara, minna!" Ajak Rin.

"Hai!"

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Bunyi yang dihasilkan pantulan bola basket menggema di gedung yang sepi tersebut.

"Luka! Pass!"

"Hai! Ini!"

"Kaiko! Rebut!"

"Baik!"

"Kaiko! Shoot ke ring!"

"HUP! KYAAAA!"

BRUK!

"Ukh... Lagi-lagi gagal..." Keluh Kaiko.

"Kaiko... Daijoubu desu?" Tanya Rin sembari membantu Kaiko berdiri.

"Hai! Watashi wa daijoubu..." Jawab Kaiko.

"Lain kali, jika kau merasa belum bisa melakukan Dunk, kau cukup melakukan three-point-shoot saja..." Nasehat Luka.

"Hai! Gomenne, minna!" Ucap Kaiko sembari melakukan ojigi.

"Tak usah dipikirkan... Kita lanjutkan saja latihannya..." Ucap Neru. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka hingga tiba-tiba, tim basket putra datang mengacaukan latihan mereka.

"Sumimasen! Sekarang waktunya untuk kami latihan!" Ucap – atau lebih tepatnya usir Len sembari menerobos masuk ke lapangan diikuti teman-teman setimnya.

"Hei! Bukannya waktu latihan kalian itu di istirahat kedua!?" Protes Rin.

"Ya... Memang harusnya kami berlatih di jam tersebut... Tapi, saat ini kami ingin berlatih sekarang," Ucap Gakupo.

"Lebih baik kalian menyingkir dari sini!" Usir Akaito.

"Kami tidak mau!" Tantang Neru.

"Ini jam kami berlatih! Kalian tidak punya hak untuk mengganti jadwal latihan kami!" Bentak Luka.

"Tentu saja kami punya!" Ucap Kaito sembari melempar bola basket yang berada di genggamannya ke arah wajah Luka.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

DUK! BRAK! BUAGH!

Terlihat seorang anak berambut putih men-shoot bola ke arah bola yang hendak menghantam wajah Luka sehingga bola tersebut terlempar ke arah lain dan anak berambut hitam yang men-shoot bola ke arah wajah Kaito hingga Kaito terpental.

"..." Luka masih shock atas kejadian tadi. Ia hanya diam membantu. Akaito segera menghampiri Kaito yang terpental tadi dan melihat keadaan wajah Kaito yang babak belur dan hidung mengalir darah segar sedangkan yang lain segera melihat ke arah pintu masuk untuk mendapati orang yang melempar bola tadi.

"Jika kalian hanya bisa mengganggu latihan orang..." Ucap anak berambut hitam yang segera dilanjutkan oleh anak berambut putih.

"...lebih baik keluar saja dari basket," Sambung anak berambut putih.

"Cih! Br*ngs*k!" Ucap Kaito.

"Hooooo... Tampaknya ada penantang baru..." Ucap Len sembari menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita 2 on 2? Yang menang boleh menggunakan gedung ini untuk latihan. Deal?" Tanya Len sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Deal!" Ucap anak berambut putih yang membalas uluran tangan Len.

"Baiklah! Gakupo! Kaito! Kalian main!" Perintah Len.

"Hai!" Ucap Kaito dan Gakupo. Mereka segera berlari menuju arena pertandingan diikuti anak berambut hitam dan anak berambut putih tersebut.

Luka berlari ke tengah lapangan sembari membawa bola basket. Ya! Saat ini, ia yang ditunjuk sebagai wasit. Ia pun melempar bola ke atas.

DUK!

DUK!

DUK!

Dan bola segera diambil oleh anak berambut hitam.

"A-apa? Sejak kapan dia ada di sana!?" Gumam Gakupo. Tadi, anak berambut hitam tersebut berada di dekat ring milik lawan dan anak berambut putih yang berada di dekat Gakupo.

"Kaito! Rebut bolanya!" Komando Gakupo. Kaito segera berlari ke arah anak berambut hitam. Saat Kaito sudah berada di dekat anak berambut hitam tersebut dan menghadangnya, anak berambut hitam itu segera meng-pass bola ke anak berambut putih yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekatnya.

'A-apa!? B-bagaimana bisa!?' Batin Kaito.

"T-teknik ini- jangan-jangan..." Ucap Neru yang berada di pinggir lapangan sembari berkeringat dingin.

"Ada apa Neru?" Tanya Rin yang keheranan melihat Neru.

"Teknik yang dipakai kedua orang itu, adalah Misdirection. Teknik yang digunakan Kuroko saat bermain basket. Tidak salah lagi! Mereka adalah 'Couple Nightmare'!" Jawab Neru sembari berkeringat dingin.

"Couple Nightmare? Couple yang menghilang dari dunia basket dua tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Miku.

"Ya! Kabarnya mereka pindah menjadi atlet lain. Anak berambut hitam tersebut bernama Yamigane Alice. Dia pindah menjadi atlet bulu tangkis. Dan anak berambut putih tersebut bernama Usagi Yumi. Dia crossdresser. Dia pindah menjadi atlet sepak bola" Jawab Neru.

"Tak kusangka mereka kembali menjadi atlet basket lagi," Ucap Luka.

"Yumi! Kita lakukan teknik itu!" Ucap Alice.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yumi.

"Aku yakin!" Ucap Alice.

"Baiklah... Jangan gagal!" Ucap Yumi. Ia men-shoot bola ke arah ring lawan dari tengah.

"Mereka akan melakukan three-point-shoot," Ucap Len datar.

"Dan itu tidak akan berhasil karena tembakan anak tersebut sedikit meleset," Komentar Akaito. Ya... Tembakan Yumi memang agak sedikit meleset ke arah ring.

Tapi... Dugaan mereka salah.

Tiba-tiba, Alice yang berada di dekat ring lawan segera meloncat dan melakukan dunk sehingga bola berhasil masuk.

"I-ini..."

"NANI!? ALLEY-OOP!?"

**~TBC~**

**Yumi : Hueeeee! Gomenne gak rame karena lagi gak ada ide... Yumi juga lagi sibuk jadi lama update... Sekali lagi Gomenne... Hontou ni Gomennasai! #bungkuk2# Tapi... Yang penting...**

**REVIEW PLEASE DAN KAMI MENERIMA FLAME!**


End file.
